


Alone

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: POV di Booker su tutta questa faccenda che è la loro immortalità.
Series: Writober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Questa ff partecipa al Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it  
> Prompt: POV

Quando nasci non sai quanto tempo avrai davanti.  
Da piccolo sei spensierato, per quanto possibile, ti godi quello che la vita ti offre.  
Poi qualcosa inevitabilmente si spezza.  
Inizi a vedere il male, il marcio, la paura, il dolore.

Passano gli anni, anni duri, difficili, in cui non sai mai se ti risveglierai il giorno dopo.  
E piano piano comprendi quanto la vita sia dura.  
Crudele e terribile.

Poi diventi grande, e le cose della vita ti sommergono.  
Mi sono sposato, ho messo al mondo tre figli. Pensavo di essere al sicuro, ovviamente no.  
Non credevo di poter cadere così in basso, ma la vita mi ha riservato anche la prigione.  
Sono finito dentro per debiti prima, per furto poi.

E poi è arrivato Napoleone.  
Cercava gentaglia da spedire in Russia a morire "per l'Impero e per la Patria".  
Cazzate. Tutte cazzate. Ma l'alternativa era crepare male in galera.  
Così sono partito per la Russia con tutta la voglia che può avere uno che non fa il soldato e che è stato costretto a partire.

Russia uguale fame uguale freddo.  
Quanti miei compagni dormono sotto le nevi russe non lo so, ho perso il conto dopo i primi mille.  
Ad un certo punto mi sono detto "Ma chi te lo fa fare Sebastian!" e così sono scappato.  
O meglio, ci ho provato. Mi hanno preso praticamente subito.  
E ora sto qui, a penzoloni, la corda al collo che mi taglia la pelle.

E penso "ora è finita...non rivedrò più Louise...né Sebastian, o Laurent...e il piccolo Jean-Pierre..."

\---

"Credete che sia ancora vivo?"  
"Andy, dobbiamo andarcene, potrebbero tornare indietro. Abbiamo visto di tutto. Potrebbero tornare per la carne"  
"E' disgustoso"  
"Ehi...è sveglio..."  
"Je suis mort? Pourquoi suis-je pas mort? Qui êtes vous? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Je n'ai rien avec moi à te donner."

"Che...Andy parlaci tu, questo parla solo francese"  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes amis, nous voulons vous aider..."

Mi tirai su, scuotendo la neve di dosso, con ancora la corda al collo. Me la tolsi rabbioso, restando senza fiato.

"Putain de cette salope mère de ce nain bâtard!"  
"Si amico, però calmati"  
"Com'è che parli la mia lingua? Non sei francese..."  
"Io parlo molte lingue. E tu non sei morto, come avrai notato..."  
"Non sono morto?"  
"Mi sembra un po' duro di comprendonio Andy!"

Mi alzai. Erano una donna e due uomini. Lei aveva un che di selvaggio nello sguardo, gli altri due mi davano l'idea di essere molto pericolosi.

"Come ti chiami?"  
"Sebastian Le Livre, e l'unica cosa che voglio è dell'acqua, del cibo, qualcosa da mettermi addosso e tornare a Parigi"  
"Qualcos'altro?"

Per la prima volta in mesi, sorrisi.

\---

Da quel giorno, siamo sempre stati insieme, più o meno.  
Dopo la morte di Jean-Pierre sono rimasto solo.  
Con Andy, Joe e Nicky, sì. Ma da solo.  
Credevo che anche Andy si sentisse come mi sentivo io, ma mi sbagliavo.  
Ora lo so, ora che mi hanno cacciato lo so.

Nel mio appartamento, la topaia che mi ritrovo come appartamento, c'è più alcol che altro.  
Mi manca la cucina di Nicky.  
Ho sempre provato invidia per Joe e Nicky, loro si sono trovati subito, e sono sempre stati insieme.  
Io invece non ho avuto la stessa fortuna, sono solo.  
Ora ancora più solo.

Sto rientrando, ho appena rotto l'ennesima bottiglia, e infatti sono abbastanza incazzato. Faccio per aprire, e la porta è già aperta.  
Entro pistola in pugno, e mi prende un colpo.

So chi è lei, l'ho vista nei miei incubi.

"Booker..."

"Oh... putain..."


End file.
